chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexia Nakamura
Alexia Sayuri Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the eighth child and fifth daughter of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura. She will be the eldest of quadruplets. Her abilities will be Disaster Manipulation, Familial Regeneration and Face Shifting. Appearance Because of her third ability, Alexia will be able to choose to have any face possible. She will love this ability and will use it often, experimenting with it and copying the faces of others as a joke. However, her natural appearance will have dark brown eyes and pale skin. Her hair will be a shade of brown as a child, but it will develop a hint of red as she grows, and will begin to wave slightly. She will wear it cut to her collarbones, and as an adult will tend to dress quite conservatively but with a quirky edge. She will always be slight and petite. Abilities Alexia's first ability will be Disaster Manipulation. This will enable her to cause and prevent all kinds of natural disasters. These could range from floods, freak storms and wildfires, to famines, landslides, earthquakes and even volcanic eruptions. She will need great concentration to use this ability, and will close her eyes and think of the disaster. She will also usually shout to get into the right mindset, although this won't be completely essential. She will share this ability with her older adoptive third cousin, Axel Accera-Gray. Her second ability will be Familial Regeneration. This will enable her to heal from any injury, wound or illness, at a rate comparable to regeneration, as long as she has a living close relative. The relative must be biologically related, and no further than a sibling, parent or child. The person must also be in the same time as her, but won't have to be nearby. She will not be able to use this ability to live forever, and her blood will never heal others. Her final ability will be Face Shifting. Using this ability, she could shift the appearance of her face. She could copy another's face perfectly, change her own at random to make a completely new face, or choose to change only certain features. She could change her face to appear a different race, age or sex. However, she couldn't shift her appearance elsewhere, or alter the faces of others. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Lowri, Pippy, Elly and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History & Future Alexia and her quadruplet siblings will be born in 2041. Their older siblings will be 8, 7, 5, 4 and 2 years old at the time, and their parents will be 27 and 30. Alexia will be the eldest of the quadruplets. Etymology Alexia is a Greek name which means "defender", a possible reference to how she, like many in her family, may use her abilities to help her defend and protect other people. Her middle name, Sayuri, is a Japanese name which means "small lily", a possible reference to her beauty and small stature. Her surname means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters